


Killjoy Stories -MoUSE- Pills

by Mouser26



Series: MôUSE Danger Days [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Neglect, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MoUSE has issues with a lot of things most of which came before she was ever a muse or a killjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoy Stories -MoUSE- Pills

Pills make you sick.  
Sometimes pills make you sleepy, or not sleepy, or your stomach hurt, or make you really dizzy so you can’t walk. Once time pills made me even sicker than I was before I took them, I spent the night on the floor of the bathroom just wanting all the pain to stop, all by myself.  
That was before I was old enough to take any of the bottles with the big happy face on them.  
I was too young but my family wasn’t.  
That’s why I was by myself when I was sick.  
The pills made everybody happy when they took them, but it just make them more mad when they stopped being happy.  
Mom and Dad worked for more pills all the time, that’s why they forgot me I think.  
I don’t remember a lot of how it all started I was really little back then.  
I couldn’t go outside, I remember that really well, one day I was just told no. It was too dangerous to go outside you have to be a good girl and play in the basement they said.  
I liked the basement though; no one cared if you colored on the basement walls or if you just wanted to be really loud.  
And there were no fires in the basement like there were outside.  
I never saw the fires but that’s why everyone said we couldn’t go outside, why only Mom and Dad got to go out and bring home what we needed.  
When the fires stopped everything was ok again, I even got to go outside for a bit if I wore a funny mask, but after so long not getting to be outside I was scared out there. I had missed the sun a lot but when I went outside I missed my walls too, I was happy I could only be outside for a little bit.  
Now that there were no more fires I thought everything would just go back to normal, but that’s when things got really weird.  
Mom and Dad started leaving more, everyone did, and they started bringing back only food with the smiley faces, lots of it, “Just in case”. I had all kinds of cans and boxes to draw on now because they were all white with just that one smiley face.  
The same smiley face was on the pills, the ones I wasn’t supposed to take cause I was too little.  
When everyone took the pills they looked just like that stupid smiley face.  
They even smiled when I made the toaster explode.  
I didn’t mean too I swear! It was an accident, not that anyone cared, and they just smiled and bought a new one. They kept buying things, in cans and boxes and bottles, but more than anything they took pills.  
They smiled more, but the pills just made them sicker and sicker.  
It was too scary.  
That’s why I stayed downstairs were I could color and be loud and no one would smile and say it was ok.  
That’s why they forgot me when the men in white came, and why I ran out of crayons and paints and pencils.  
I had food though.  
I had food and water and everything else, it wasn’t any different that when Mom and Dad went to work, just quieter.  
The quiet was better than the smiley faces and pills.  
Then someone remembered me, and came back with a pill that made me really sleepy.  
I woke up in hell.


End file.
